The invention relates to a cable lock and particularly to a cable lock comprising a flexible cable portion, an elongate lock body to which the cable portion is secured with a first end oriented longitudinally of the lock body and can be attached with a second end oriented transversely to the longitudinal direction of the lock body, and comprising a housing of plastics material encasing the lock body and possessing through openings for the ends of the cable portion.
Cable locks of this type are known. They are utilized especially for securing two-wheeled vehicles, such as bicycles and motor cycles. The plastics housing protects the two-wheeled vehicle from damage to the lacquer due to the lock body which is of metal.
It is the objective of the invention to show a way in which the cost of production for the manufacture and fitting of the plastics housing on the lock body of the cable lock can be reduced.